footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Swansea City A.F.C./import
| dissolved = | ground = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | capacity = 20,750 | owner = | chairman = Huw Jenkins | manager = Garry Monk (interim player-manager) | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2012-13 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 9th | current = 2014-15 | website = http://www.swanseacity.net/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Swansea City Association Football Club (Welsh: Clwb Pêl-droed Dinas Abertawe) is a Welsh professional football club based in the city of Swansea, south Wales that play in the Premier League. They play their home matches at the Liberty Stadium. The club was founded in 1912 as Swansea Town and joined the Football League in 1921. The club changed their name in 1969, when it adopted the name Swansea City to reflect Swansea's new status as a city. In 1981, the club were promoted to the original Football League First Division. It was during the following season they came close to winning the league title, but a decline then set near the season's end before finishing sixth, although a club record. It was from here the club suffered a relegation the season after, returning to the Football League Fourth Division a few seasons later, then narrowly avoided relegation to the Football Conference in 2003. Prior to playing home matches at the Liberty Stadium, the team had previously hosted at the Vetch Field. The Swansea City Supporters Society Ltd owns 20% of the club, with their involvement hailed by Supporters Direct as "the most high profile example of the involvement of a Supporters Trust in the direct running of a club". In 2011, Swansea were promoted to the Premier League, becoming the first Welsh team to play in the division since its formation in 1992. On 24 February 2013, Swansea beat Bradford City 5–0 to win the 2012–13 Football League Cup (the competition's highest ever winning margin for the final), winning the first major trophy in the club's history and qualifying the Swans for the 2013–14 UEFA Europa League. Current squad First team squad Reserve Squad Academy Swansea City's Training Academy was officially opened by Premier League Chief Executive Richard Scudamore on 16 September 2013. The Academy is sited at Landore, Swansea in close proximity to the Liberty Stadium. The complex, which cost just over £6million, is the club's first purpose-built training ground in their 101-year history and features an all-weather pitch and a modern facility housing changing rooms, offices, function rooms, treatment rooms and a café. Management and coaching staff Current coaching staff First Team Manager - Garry Monk Monk took temporary stewardship of the first team following Michael Laudrup's departure from Swansea City on Tuesday, February 4 2014. Monk was confirmed as first team manager on May 7, 2014. Assistant Manager - Josep Clotet Ruiz Better known as Pep, the Spaniard originally joined the Swans as Academy Consultant in November 2013. Clotet had been working with Garry Monk following his appointment as head coach back in February and on May 7,2014 he was officially announced as his assistant. Born just outside Barcelona, Pep played for his home-town club CF Igualada before injury curtailed his amateur career and led him to coaching children with local side UE Cornella. He attained his Uefa Pro-licence in 2003 at the age of just 26 and joined La Liga outfit Espanyol where he was given responsibility for the Under-17 squad. From there he progressed to the Under-19s where he won the Spanish championship, before stepping up to clinch promotion with the Reserves. After five years with Espanyol, he became assistant-manager to Roland Nilsson at Malmo where he helped win the Swedish championship in 2010. He joined fellow top-flight side Halmstads the following year as head coach before moving to Norway as head staff coach of Viking FK under manager Age Hareide. There was a return to Spain in July 2012 as Pep was appointed Reserve team manager and talent developer at La Liga side Malaga where the club enjoyed one of its best campaigns with Champions League football. It was Pep’s ability to develop players for the first team at both Espanyol and Malaga that saw his reputation soar in football circles, including a spell as Director of the Catalonia Federation’s Coaching School where he developed several high-profile courses for Pro-licence coaches. First Team Coach - Alan Curtis Goalkeeping Coach - Adrian Tucker Tucker joined the Swans as first-team Goalkeeper Coach in August 2009. Prior to his Arrival at the Liberty Stadium Adrian worked for over 13 years with the Technical Department of the Football Association of Wales, The Welsh Football Trust (WFT). Coach - Kristian O'Leary Club alumni Former players Managers Club honours Domestic league *'Third Division (1920-1992) / Second Division (1992-2004) / League One' **''Champions'' (1): 2007-08 *'Fourth Division (1958-1992) / Third Division (1992-2004) / League Two' **''Champions'' (1): 1999-00 Domestic cup *'League Trophy' **''Winners'' (2): 1993-94, 2005-06 Statistics and records Attendance The record home attendance was 32,786 against Arsenal at Vetch Field, FA Cup Fourth Round, 17 February 1968 The highest attendance at Liberty Stadium was 20,733 against Manchester United, Premier League, 17 August 2013 Transfers Record results and performances Defeats Club league highs and lows Club goal records External links Category:Swansea City A.F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:Welsh clubs Category:Football League Trophy winners